Sweet Nineteen
by devil96
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are not very fond of each other but on Sesshomaru's 19th bithday will everything change for the better or worst? Set in Modern Tokyo! Rated M for language and seductive suggestions.


**Warning: **_**I do not own character's from Inuyasha because they are rightfully Rumiko Takahashi's.**_

_**I do not make any money from this. And this is the only time I will tell you this because I don't want to repeat it every time I update.**_

**Chapter 1: The Party and School Mornings**

_**Sess's POV**_

OMG! Today's my 19th birthday and…my party as well.

Of course I had a Sweet Sixteen Party as well, but this is the best because nobody ever had a party like this. All day I've dine nothing else other than finishing the details to my party.

Now normally, well never really, anyway I'm never like this. I don't use words like 'OMG' because I am mostly cold, unfeeling, calm and perfect. At least that's what people say.

Going back to my party. I've invited lots of hot girls who go to my school, important guys and my friends. There is a girl in school called Kagome Higurashi. She is a senior like me but she is 2 years younger than me. How you ask? She was too smart for both her class and the next year's class so she was moved to my class. She is very intelligent and she is the 2nd smartest person in school. With me being the 1st.

So now you are at the point of thinking that because I have said so much about her I have invited her to my party. Well too bad because I haven't.

She annoys me to the darkest pitches of hell. Now you ask how. Every girl in school is a whore, no virgins there. She still is though. But still she makes me want her and ache all over for her. But, two can play at that game. And I'll be willing to play that game of hers, and I will be the one to win. No matter what. And when I do she'll be mine.

My limo arrived and I have to go.

I got out of the limo as the door opened and I saw crowds of people in front of my house just waiting for me. But my moods ruined when I see my half-breed half-brother and his human friends, well one is a fox demon. There is Sango, the Demon Slayer, Miroku, the ever patient and perverted monk. Then there is Shippo, the energetic and very cunning fox demon. After that there is Rin, his mate. And lastly Kagome, The Shikon Miko.

"Half-breed what are you and your"- I looked at his friends- "little friends doing here?" I stared at them icily.

"Fuck off asshole. It's none of your business!" Inuyasha said to me.

Kagome looked at me and said, "Happy Birthday dick head. Is it in your family that your hair is white or is it because you are getting old?" Kagome and her friends all chuckled or giggled, but in Inuyasha's case, well lets just say that the maids wouldn't need to sweep the yard.

"Very funny. Now if you'll be so nice to get the fuck away from here then I will really appreciate that." I said to them all coldly.

When everybody left, I was about to leave too but Kagome stopped my leave when she stepped in front of me and held out her hand.

I raised a brow at her in a silent question which seemed to understand because she then said, "As I've said before Happy Birthday. Here it's not that much but it means the world to me. It used to be my father's before he died. If you want you can take the picture of me out." She handed me a necklace that had been made out of silver and had a circle like medal on it with a picture of Kagome in it. This is a huge shock to me, I mean we never got along and now she's here giving me a present for my birthday that had been her deceased father's **(May He Rest In Peace).**

She turned to leave but before she could In hugged her around the waist and when she looked up at me, I did what I had wanted to do for a long time now. I kissed her. I could tell that she had been inexperienced at this. But that was okay in my opinion. At least I could be the one to teach her. This was the first time I've kissed her but it certainly wasn't the last time either. When we parted she had been bewildered. Only seconds later she broke out of my arms and ran up the stairs to Inuyasha's room.

School's over. For today. Finally.

I just can't get her out of my mind. Her lips were so very soft. She tasted so sweet and like cherry's.

I only wish that she would like me. I want her and that's for sure, no question about it. I **will** have her, no matter what.

You might have been thinking along the lines of me having gone insane but I assure you that that is not the case. In fact I think I might have fallen in love with her.

Funny thing is that we hated each other, she may still do but I doubt it. Anyway here I am now confessing my love to her. Silently of course. But you get my point.

I used to think that she was like any other girl out there. You know the types that throw themselves at my feet so shamelessly. They would fall to ground which I walk upon at the sight of me. (Who wouldn't though? XD).

But she didn't. Funny thing, she just walked past me like I wasn't even there. Next time we had met was during P.E ( **P**hysical **E**ducation). She bumped into me, said sorry and ran away to her group of friends.

I always found her to be very sexy, but as I stated before I thought she was like any other girl; stupid, irritating, and brainless air headed whores. But she isn't like that at all. I guess the saying '_Never Judge A Book By It's Cover'_ fits here perfectly.

She's smart, beautiful, funny, witty, cunning and most of all, she's loving, nice/kind, and a spitfire.

When did I realize that I loved her?

I think that it may have been at my Birthday Party. Before that I only wanted her for her body

But when I kissed her that night…

Sparks seemed to fly at that moment. Corny isn't it? I never thought to fall in love with anyone, let alone a human. Ever. Sure I've had numerous bitches to rut with. It was only sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

They were all just whores who couldn't even put up a fight even if they had wanted to. They submitted so easily, they were no challenge. But if we were to say it was Kagome…and if she'd be my mate… well then she would most certainly defy me in more ways than one. But in our bed she would no doubt be a hell cat. Kagome knows when to stop and when enough is enough, so there really is no problem.

**Normal POV**

Next morning in school Kagome had been sitting at her desk being bored out of her mind before History class started. Sadly none of her friends were in this class. Only Sesshomaru.

'_I wonder if he thinks I like him. I mean I can't exactly say that I'm not attracted to him in some way or another because that would be an obvious lie. Even Jakotsu says that he is extremely hot. He's right though. Problem is that though I really like him he most likely doesn't like me. But why on earth did he kiss me that night. Not that I was complaining.'_

Sesshomaru walked into his 2nd class for the day which he shared with his object of affection, Kagome. She looked ravishing. Her white, tight tank top showed the swell of her breasts. Then came her black short shorts that fit perfectly and showed off her beautiful long legs.

"What the fuck are you looking at Sesshomaru?" Kagome said to him loudly because there was so much noise in the class with everyone chatting that they could hardly hear anything anybody said.

"You. Why you may ask? Because you need to be taught your place." Sesshomaru said to her as he made his way to her and behind her.

She could feel his hot breath on her exposed neck.

"And do you know where your place is Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered to her huskily.

"Yes I know where my place is and its anywhere but beneath you." Kagome hissed at him stubbornly. And innocently.

Sesshomaru growled at her and pulled her to him. "Your very wrong Ka-Go-Me, your place is under me and screaming my name." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled her into his chest and into his…ahem.

"Let go of me right now, dog. You are wrong and I sure as hell will never be beneath you, you got that. I also won't be screaming your name, not in the way you think so anyway." She said the last part to herself quietly.

That was it! He had it with her. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her out the classroom and into their math's room which was currently unoccupied. That made it the perfect place to show her exactly who she belonged to. Him! Sesshomaru Taisho.

As soon as he walked into the classroom he went to the back of the class and threw Kagome on one of the desks.

When they pulled away to breathe, Kagome looked up at the male in front of her to see lust in his twin suns which he liked to call eyes. Facing him, she took a hold of his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. Their dance turned more heated when Sesshomaru lowered Kagome down on the desk to start kissing down her throat all the way to where he felt the pulse on the right side of her neck. Licking it one he bit down hard enough to draw blood. His mark of courting. This showed other males that she was being courted by him and that she was his desired female. If they still approached her then they will have a price to pay.

* * *

_** I am very sorry for not updating when I promised I would but because I was away from school for so long I had a lot of things to catch up with.**_

**_Please review and I hope you all like this story so far. If you don't then tell me in my reviews. Just so you all know I have not given up on any of my other stories, infact I have already written them in my Planning book I just need to type it up. I probably will do that during the holidays around April becuase I will have heaps of time._**


End file.
